Alice in Wonderland(twisted)
by silentknightforever
Summary: What happens when this Alice isn't the ordinary Alice and is another girl(OC) Tasia whom had fallen into her own wonderland but her wonderland is made up by her friends. Only there is no Jabberwocky but the whole control of the queen on Wonderland, and her only friends that have the powers to save this dreadful place


**Alice in Wonderland (twisted)**

'Tasia!' Julia shouted at her. Tasia turned sleepily, she had been taking care of her little brother ever since her parents decided to go out for a while from last night. 'Tasia! Bev bully me again!' Julia shouted, it was annoying but still it was kind of funny. 'Bev, don't do it.' Tasia giggled.

'Julia!' Monica said, slapping her shoulder with a toy of scrump from Lilo and Stitch. 'What's with you?' Julia said, shouting and came with another argument with one another.

Tasia was annoyed, this was how an everyday life of hers went by. Tasia saw in a few minutes, it was going to be P.E. And Tasia had decided to go and follow Julia whom was escaping Monica by heading to P.E early. It was soccer and the weather was slightly warm and Mr. E decided to play outside.

Tasia went to lie against a tree feeling very tired, from her everyday life, and she got a little pale. Julia was running around not wanting to get whacked by Monica again and also challenging Clara to a race whom she had lost many times. Tasia suddenly felt sleepy, so tired.

'Anna. Anna!' Tasia suddenly felt a huge push by someone. 'Ow!...Bev?' It was Beverly A.K.A Bev. 'It's not Bev! It's Luna! Quickly follow me! Time's a wasting!' It looked like Bev only that her hair has bunny ears! But—suddenly she saw everyone all gone. 'Where's everyone! What had you done?!' Luna looked shocked. 'Keep calm! Anna, Harald is looking for you. You better follow me!' Luna started

Tasia stared at the so-called Luna. She had light brown hair but when it reaches the sun it looked white-ish. Her hair is really long that it reaches to her waist and it was very wavy. And despite of what she think it is, Luna had…purple eyes? She was tall but not as tall as Tasia. She was wearing a white shirt with dark blue paint splatters and dust-grey cargo pants. And her bunny ears and tail are black.

Luna was somehow hopping as she walked, like skipping. A golden pocket hand out loosely at her pocket and kept jumping up and down as she skip. 'Where are we going?' 'To Wonderland, of course! What do you think, Anna?'

Tasia just curse silently and continued walking with her until they reached to a huge tree at the back of the school. Luna or Bev snapped her fingers and the roots of the tree move opening a small hole. Tasia peered in, a bit upset of what's happening. 'Firstly, you have to tell me how you came here and ….wait. You're just like the white rabbit in Alice in Wonderland!'

Tasia quickly grab Luna's ear and started pulling it. But it never let go and Luna's screechy screams didn't attract anyone. 'What the hell! Don't you remember? I have very sensitive ears!' 'Sorry…' Tasia murmured shocked that it was actually real. 'That means…I must be dreaming!' Tasia pinched herself but it didn't work.

'What's wrong? Hit yourself on the head?' Luna said and immediately pulled Tasia into the hole. 'Hey! You can't just—Ahh!' Luna jumped in.

Tasia pushed everything that blocked her path. It hurts and she kept on feeling she was going to fall down and die. But then suddenly, she stop in mid-air. Luna just drop down on a bed and climbed down of it. 'Tssk. Haven't been coming down here for a long time here, have you?' Luna pulled out her watch and clicked on the button. Tasia dropped down with a slam, causing a pain in her jaw.

Luna saw how dirty Tasia is sighed. 'Don't you ever bathe?' Tasia looked up, rubbing her jaw. Suddenly, she saw Luna now in a white suit, with the vest, white pants, light blue button-up shirt inside, and a lavender tie. And the now the golden pocket watch has black designs on it. 'How did you—' 'Change that quickly? It's Wonderland, dumby!'

Tasia sighed, rubbing off the dirt off her school uniform. 'Do you have any clean clothes, then?' Luna shook her head. 'No. Plus, I'm very sure Harald will get you some good clothes.' 'Whose Harald?' Luna sighed once more but this time much more with a sign of sarcasm. 'The. Mad. Hatter!'

Tasia didn't spoke a word as she followed Luna through a small door. Each time they pass by, they grow through into an even smaller door. 'When is this lane going to end?' Tasia said, getting a bit tired. 'Luckily, Harald isn't here. Or else, he'll make sure you to run even faster than Bunny.' Tasia had a very strong feeling that Bunny is the Mad Hare though why is it called Bunny?

Luna immediately opened a checkered door which she say is the last door. Tasia saw it was a huge room, the walls were checkered and at the end of the door was a small door and a small table. Luna immediately hop over and grab the key. While Tasia walked around admiring the walls and the table. 'I remember this place. This should be where Alice drank the shrinking potion and the growing cake.'

'Ah there you are!' Luna said as she open a small golden box. Inside the box was colorful biscuits that were signed with "eat-me" on it. Luna pulled out a small key with her and the small bottle from under the cookies. Luna instead ate the cookie. 'But! Wait! The cookie!' But Luna just kept shrinking and shrinking.

Amazingly, her clothes shrank with her as well. 'Quick! Eat the biscuit! Luna shouted with the key in her tiny hand. 'What! That'll make me big!' 'Of course not…it makes you small.' 'What the hell!' Luna squeaked. 'The biscuit makes you big, the water only lets curious people whom drinks it turns big that's how the magic works!'

Tasia was still worried about what Luna said but still it could be the only way to fit into the tiny door, and Luna _was _from Wonderland; she could trust her. Tasia immediately pop a small 'Eat-me' cookie into her mouth and started chewing. It tasted of coconut and mint. Suddenly, Tasia felt her clothing getting bigger and bigger. She quickly tried to wave for help as she saw everything getting bigger and bigger. Until the shrinking stopped, Tasia pushed away the uniform that covered her and Luna pulled her out. She realized she was stark naked, not even a single cloth covering her. It was then Luna took out her white jacket and gave it to Tasia whom immediately wore it.

'Come on!' 'Why do you still need to go through this way? I mean eating the cake, shrinking?' Tasia said as Luna tried to turn the key. 'It's the only way, plus Monmon doesn't know it.' Monmon? Isn't it the nickname that Julia always give to Monica? Why wouldn't Monica not find out about Wonderland?

'Done!' Luna said once she heard a click after turning the key. Luna quickly push the door open. And in its place was the huge garden of Wonderland. Tasia gasped at the beautiful sight of the plants and the animals flying around. Luna quickly closed the door and led Tasia through the plants. 'No remember, the plants with the huge leaf should not be disturbed in daylight, they should be sleeping, if you do—Hello, Tweedlums.'

Luna said, the word "Tweedlums" with sarcasm once seeing them. 'Jason! And Jason Cho?!' It was the two Jason from Grade 8 pearl, which Tasia was in. 'How did you-?' 'This is Jason. I'm Jason Cho.' 'No! I'm Jason Cho!' 'No, I'm Jason Cho!' Tasia sighed seeing them quarreling, just like how they did in class.

'Shut up, You two!' Luna shouted, throwing a mushroom at them. Immediately they stop. 'You want me to call Harald to come here?' They immediately started pleading her not to. 'Whose Harald?' Tasia said, as she saw a fat blue worm coming their way. 'Oh, one of our friends, the Mad hatter. They're just afraid of Harald. Hey, Chappy.'

The blue but huge caterpillar crawled forward. 'It's Chappee!' It shouted as she started to suck on the brown stick. 'What's that?' Tasia said, whispering to Luna. 'Oh! Chappy cut down on smoking since after one of her butterfly grandfather died early on it. So, she just suck on the chocolate that Harald gave her.' Tasia nodded understandingly. Somehow that caterpillar looked like Clarrine.

'Why, if it isn't Chappy and little Anna?' Tasia turned around seeing a girl hanging on the tree. She had cat features on her face even cat-like eyes. 'What—Shuang?' Tasia exclaimed excitedly. 'It's Smiley!' Smiley meowed angrily. 'And why is Anna in Luna's jacket?' Smiley said, and started flying to the ground. 'She forgot to wear her clothing, so now she's wearing mine.' Luna said as she pulled out her watch. 'Oh my! We're twenty minutes late for Harald's party! We better run for it!' Luna shouted, and grabbing Anna by the arm and running.

'Halt!' Tasia immediately stop. 'Look down.' Tasia obeyed and saw a little blue doll, that looked like, 'Scrump? Now, this is getting to confusing.' The little blue doll is holding a needle. 'By the Order of our master! Monmon! You must follow us!' The doll said and ordering her to move.

'Oh no, she is going with you little thingy!' Smiley shouted and stepped on it. The doll's head was squeezed out. 'Ahh!' Tasia screamed. 'Meh. Don't worry. It'll think of a way with his friends. For now, run!' Luna shouted, pulling Tasia again. 'Halt!' This time, more blue Scrumps jump out of the bush.

'How did you idiots find us?' Chappy said as she quickly chew the last bit of chocolate. 'We were looking for the Mad Hatter but it seems that he hadn't done anything stupid and it was then of your stupid people started screaming who would be first to find Anna.' Everyone except Tasia turned to the two Jasons.

'Um…it was Jason Cho!' 'No! It was you Jason Cho!' They started another argument real quickly. 'Just shut up, already!' Luna shouted. She quickly turn to Tasia. 'Look, run as fast as possible with Smiley. We'll meet you there as quick as possible. Smiley will bring you to Harald.' 'Why? Can't you just kill all of these…Scrumps?'

'Look! One Scrump is enough. But—a whole lot of them? No way! They're equal to one huge Dragon! Not to mention the—you-know-who.' She broke down in a whisper. 'Voldermort?' Tasia said, remembering from the Harry Potter books. 'Who the hell's Voldermort?! Anyway just run! I'll tell you later. Smiley!' 'I'm on it! Jasons! Follow me!' Immediately, the Jasons timidly but still ran through the army of Scrumps.

The Scrumps shouted back at them, telling them to come back here and stop being cowards. 'Hey! Your real opponents are us!' Luna said as she pull out a pitcher plant from the ground.

Tasia kept running and running with the Tweedles and Smiley. 'Quickly! Are they gone?' Tasia paused and turned back. 'No. I think we pass them.' 'Yes! See I told you I can run faster than you, Jason!' And another argument erupted again. Tasia kept walking with Smiley. She didn't like the way how she smiled at her. It was creepy especially how the way her eyes were.

'Why! Hello, Smiley!' Tasia looked up and saw a brick wall. And on top of the brick wall was none other than, 'Han Seung?' 'It's Humpty Dumpty! Anna!' Humpty said, as he tried to keep his balance. Humpty Dumpty was still an egg but a human head, arms and legs stuck out from the sides. 'Where are you four off to?' 'Harald. We need to get Anna some clothes. Plus, we also need to tell her about…you-know-who.' Smiley said, also breaking into silence.

'I see. Well, I think I remember seeing Harald and Bunny just now buying a couple of treats for the party. So I believe you're still early but you better hurry! Time's a wasting! Whoa! Whoa!' Before he even smash, the two Jasons quickly grab him and place him down on his feet. 'Why! Thank you! I better get going, Harald's screams can really cause my yolk to shatter from the insides!' And he started to walk away.

'Are we even there yet?' Tasia said, getting cold and slightly embarrassed for being naked in public though no one is noticing. 'Almost. Just be normal and walk properly. Harald wouldn't want to hear anyone going mad once stepping into the party.' Smiley said and peered through a couple of trees before disappearing. 'Jasons. Bring her in.' Immediately, the Jasons pushed her in. In which, Tasia just got pushed and fell all the way down to the ground.

She groaned. And looked up. She saw someone poking her head with a stick. 'Hey! It's Anna!' 'Clara?' Tasia quickly turned and pulled herself up. 'Wha—Clara…you have bunny ears!' 'It's Bunny!' Bunny screamed and pulled her up. 'Quickly! Harald is waiting for you for a long time!' 'Waiting for me?' It was then Tasia saw a huge wide spread of food. More or less is treats like chocolate and cakes. "Julia is going to water at all of these food." Tasia thought as Clara pulled out a seat for her.

'Why, Hello, Anna.' Tasia turned and saw on the end of the table was somebody in black wearing a black suit with a yellow vest, his or her face is covered by their top-hat that was added with a white flower on top. His or her fingers which ere gloved were entwined with each other and feet were placed on top of the table. The pants were red and white checkered and wearing a pair of shoes that curled at the end.

'Okay, first of all. I don't know where I am and—' 'You know who you are.' The person said. 'I don't even know why I am here! I just follow people that look like my friends into a hole—' 'Because we are your friends.' 'Stop cutting me every time I speak!—' Suddenly, as quickly as possible, a tea plate was thrown just close to her and landed on the ground. Immediately, the two Jasons cowered in fear. 'I see. You have forgotten.' The person said in-a-matter-of-fact voice. When that person got up, and pulled out a small cane that was swirled with green and red. 'Then. I just have to—make you remember!' The person lifted up his or her face and smiled brightly.

'Julia!?' Tasia screamed. It was Julia, only that she had longer black hair and she wasn't that tall. And she knew Julia would never wear such type of clothing. 'It's not "Julia", it's Harald.' 'Wait. Harald is a guys name?' Tasia said, unhappily. 'Well, gender is not a problem. I mean, don't tell you never knew that Smiley's name is a boy's name?' Tasia turned to Smiley whom nodded.

'Well! Give your old friend a hug!' Harald said and immediately threw the cane aside and hug Tasia. 'I—I'm out of breath!' Tasia said, patting his back. 'Oh! Of course!' He let go and tidied his hat. 'So, would you like something to drink? Bunny prepared enough while we went for a walk.'

Harald called back for the cane he threw aside back to his side. 'Now, which would you like? Tea or coffee?' He sat back into his armchair. Tasia sat down and stared at Bunny whom was Clara. Bunny had grey-brown rabbit ears and somehow she had chocolate eyes.

She wore a pair of shorts, that were sky blue and had a white shirt that somehow had a sign that wrote 'Sweet!' 'My Anna! You're all cold! Why were you wearing such little clothing?' Harald said, and got up with the cane in her hand. "You just realized it, haven't you?' Tasia thought and got up. 'Please, follow me!' Harald pulled out her cane, with the curled up in front of her. Tasia held the cane, and looked back at her. 'Pull it.' She said, letting her pull it. Tasia pulled the cane and to her surprise, the cane was pulled out showing a sharp blade.

Tasia admire the blade moving it left and right. 'Like my blade? I made it and stuff it inside the cane, just to make sure that the Scrumps can't find it.' Harald chuckled and peered down at her. 'My, you look very small, smaller than I thought.' 'Of course, she ate some of the little shrinking cake you and Bunny made.' Smiley said, and pulled up her glasses as they were sliding down.

'Really?' Harald said and took back the sword back and slide it back into the cane. 'How was it? I'm very sure, I added too much cinnamon into it.' Tasia just shook her head, she was getting a bit scared that the person that looks like Julia looks even scarier. 'Well, I see that my cake had made you like this, I better get you some clothes. You're shivering.'

Harald open a small door to an old broken windmill house, next to the huge table. 'Please, come in.' Tasia step in and saw everything is full of boxes and they are piling up to the walls. 'Careful for the light bulbs on top, they fall down once at about—now.' Harald said it, stop and move one step to the left. Suddenly, a small glass-shatter and she continue walking. Tasia looked down and saw it was a light bulb. 'Ah! Here it is!'

She pulled out a small dress, the cane hanging on her arm. It was blue dress, the sleeves were small but puffy that were somehow painted with golden diamonds, and she had held a small apron with her on her other arm. 'Here, wear it. This is the only non-male clothing I own.' Tasia took it and place it on. It was odd but fitted nicely. 'Thank you.' Tasia whispered. Harald smiled and took her cane back to her hand.

She started to look for a pair of shoes and socks. Tasia look around. Though it was small, it was at least tidy inside. 'What are all of these?' She murmured. 'My father left these for me.' Harald said, as she kept her head buried searching for the shoes and socks. 'Your father?' 'Yes. I don't really remember a mother in my place. But I do remember a father. He took good care of me and love me.' Harald pulled out a pair of stockings in a color of black and white. She quickly grab her hat which just slipped off.

'I made friends with Bunny and the others in Wonderland. It was then you came and helped to find my mother. But of course, she died later due to…bloody werewolf.' 'Bloody werewolf?' 'That's how we call you-know-who and her if you hate them a lot.' Tasia could see Harald's face is growing red. Tasia then saw a small picture on the table.

It looked different from Julia's family. It was only her and an older, wilder looking man next to him. 'Father was the only one that's next to me.' Tasia turned and saw Harald place the stockings one a box next to a pair of black shoes. 'Once you're done wearing them, please go and come out. Bunny and I had prepared enough food for a Dragon!' She laughed heartily and walked out, singing a tune. Tasia wore the stockings and the shoes, the stockings were somehow big while the shoes were a little too tight.

'And then I said, Hey! That face is too big on you!' Everyone started laughing except for Smiley whom just stirred the cup silently and continued drinking. 'Ah! Anna! Why you look like your little self again!' Harald said and brought her back to the seat. Tasia sat down and tried to get a grip on the tea-cup. 'Oh! Tea or Coffee?' Bunny said, pouring a black looking liquid into her cup.

'um…coffee, I suppose?' Tasia said and held her teacup out. 'Ice or no?' Harald said, holding a small jug. "Ice? I guess we could add some." 'Yes, please.' Tasia said as Harald poured both a couple of ice cubes and the coffee. But it was then, Tasia realized that the "coffee" was fizzing. 'um…Jul—Harald. What's wrong with the coffee?' 'Try it!' Harald said, and jumped back to his seat. Smashing some of the teacups and porcelain plates.

Tasia cautiously place the teacup to her lips and it was then a strong fizzy and sweet feeling was around her mouth. 'Coke?' 'I don't know anything about this—coke?' Harald said, sipping it and smacking his lips. 'They're good coffee.' Tasia then place her cup down and spilling it, but no one cared. 'Why am here?' Everyone paused, even the Mad Harald.

'Very good question. Anna.' Harald drop his cup and got up. 'We're going for a walk.' He grab his cane and began to get up. 'Charge!' 'It's the Scrumps! And Zane!' Both the two Jason screamed. Harald quickly grab Tasia by the hand and stuff some of the cake from the table into her mouth. 'Quickly!' Though, it was sudden, Tasia swallowed it easily. Immediately, Tasia started to shrink but her clothes shrank with her. Harald quickly grab a teapot and stuff her in.

Tasia took this by shock and knocked on the teapot. 'Let me out! What are you doing?' 'Shh!' Harald whispered. 'Be quiet. Zane is here.' Harald quickly use her gloved finger and cover the hole as well. And quickly place it on the table, in order not to cause any distraction. Zane rode on a horse and with many little scrumps all in different colors were holding needles.

Harald pulled out her best friendly face and looked at those whom were sitting at the table to act normal while Smiley had amazingly disappeared. Bunny quickly tried to slurp some of her coffee but it still didn't work, it just make him even nervous. The two Jason had started to leave saying they had a bet saying they had to go and clean up their house which they don't have one, they sleep with Harald.

'It's better if you just sit down and pretend to act happy before I'll make sure you are going to force eat make the cream cake you had eaten activate it's poison.' Harald murmured softly but still smiling as she pop a chocolate into her mouth, dirtying her gloves.

'Why if it isn't Ms Wild, and the two stupid twins and last but not least, the Ms Wild ears?' Zane said. Tasia notice a small crack at the teapot and peered through. The so-called 'Zane' is dark-haired, and he was also entirely dressed black. 'Haha!' Bunny laughed madly. 'You're late for the party!' She threw her cup at him, but he dodge it quickly. 'Hahaha!' Harald laughed wildly.

Zane didn't try to punch her or anything, he knew Harald was wild, she had always been. 'So…you see…some of the Scrumps said that some of the others had seen Anna?' Harald immediately panicked and stole a quick glance at the twins, the only people whom would give out such secret messages. 'Well, actually, I had actually wanted to tell the Red queen about my new magic performance for her! It goes something like this.'

Harald immediately slap his face. Zane was in shock. He immediately grab her neck. Harald took that as a surprise. 'You know. You better tell me where she is before the Red queen would ask for your head.' He whispered into her ear. Harald knew that he would say that but just for fun. She quickly pull out her cane. And a slight knock on his head. 'Yeah, right. Like I had already lost mine even before I was born!'

Everyone laughed again. Zane just rub his cheek and walked away chuckling and grabbing a small teapot the one identical to the one that Tasia is in! 'You know? You're just like your father. A stupid wild man.' Harald was scared that Anna might come out but what Zane had said, just made her mad. 'What did you say!?' She shouted, slamming the table. Bunny and the twins both sunk into their seats, not even trying to meet his glare.

Zane drop the teapot. 'Excuse me?' He said, hand at his sword; ready to pull it out. 'Don't. You. Ever. Talk. To my father that way!' Harald shouted, grabbing her cane. 'Right.' He chuckled. And all the scrumps started laughing, joining in with him. Bunny grabbed her waistcoat's tail and tug at it. Harald angrily turn back only seeing Bunny's face. She sighed. 'Well, even if you are going to make fun of him. I believe its better if you better run back to the Red queen before she 'Off with your head', I believe?' She made a sign of head being chop off and shocking how it work by using a little magic.

Zane flushed angrily. 'You are all mad!' He smashed a teacup he had and walked away. With the other Scrumps following from behind. 'Oh yeah, we captured some of your friends since they won't tell us where Anna is and some of our Scrumps smelled human-smell.' Harald chuckled loudly. 'Then you two better have a good time!' And she threw some powder in one of her pockets and threw it into the air. Fireworks crackled the sky. 'Hahaha!'

It was until they're gone, did Harald took the teapot and open it. 'So, how was the teapot?' 'It smelled like old stinky socks.' Tasia grunted as she tried to climb up out of the teapot. 'Why, I'm glad you smelled stinky socks. Cause, that would be enough to not let the Scrumps smell you.' Harald said, and pulled it her out. Placing her on the table and grab a small little purse before picking her up and placing her on her hat. 'Hold on tight, my head will—wobble!' Everyone chuckled. And they head off, 'Only a walk, my friends. Only a walk.'

Zane saw everything and immediately pull his horse, charging back to his master's castle. Meanwhile, in the Forest of Memory…

'Now, if you were to see any people walking around searching for someone just say no. They always mistook someone from their past.' Harald said, the cane on her arm as she held the purse. 'Where are we going?' 'To the white queen. She's the only who knows how to help you kill the red queen and the Jabberwocky.' 'I'm not going to kill anything. I don't kill.' Harald suddenly stop. She place her down and continued walking.

'Hey! You can't leave me like this!' Tasia shouted, running up to her. Harald stop as well and look down at her. 'You can't kill. You can't even remember us. You haven't heard of the poem haven't you?' Tasia shook her head. 'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves. Did gyre and gimble in the wabe; All mimsy were the borogoves, and the mome raths outgrabe. "Beware the Jabberwock, my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch"…That was all I could remember then. Father only told me these.'

Tasia stared at her. No memories were missing from her face but only sadness filled them up. 'What happened to him? I mean—.' Harald picked her up and place her on her shoulder. 'It happened a long time ago. I was friends with the daughter of the white queen. We had a party for her 340th unhappy birthday.' 'Unhappy birthday?' 'Yes, you see people are unhappy since they only have to celebrate only one birthday a year so we celebrate an unhappy birthday!' She smiled but it immediately disappear.

'Then…on that birthday, Father taught me how to make a dress for her. I was happy since it was the first time I had made something Father was proud of. On that day, Father even allowed me to wear his hat. When we reached there, we played for a while, Father even made me fried-fudge. But—it came…even we can't stop it. Then, I saw the sword being snatched away, by Zane. Then, when I got up, I couldn't find Father. Only his hat.'

Harald immediately stop. 'That is why I pray hard day and night to make sure he comes back. But it never happen. So, I just collect what he does and practice on making magic tricks. But still, I practice on making clothings though I'm poor with it.' He quickly looked up. 'Did you hear that?' Tasia looked around. 'It must have been the memories?' Suddenly, she grew shocked. 'Scrumps!'

_In the Red Queen Castle…_

'Someone played with my toys!' A short woman wearing everything in red looked at her dolls, not her toys but her voodoo dolls. 'Is it you?' Pointing her staff at one of the female dolls. 'No, your majesty,' She pointed to the next one and another and another but they all just say 'no'.

She started to lose her patience. 'Fine. If all of you won't admit it, I just have to give you one sentence.' They all sighed. 'Off with their hearts!' They all started screaming as other voodoo dolls drag them away as they scream, they unsew the heart out.

'Zane, tell me, what had you find from Wonderland?' She said impatiently threw the crystal ball. 'Your lady, I believe Harald saw Anna.' 'Anna!' Her rivalry. Her Mother's killer. 'But—the Hatter's daughter saw her?' Zane nodded. 'Find her, Zane! Find her and Kill her!'

_Back at the Forest of Memories…_

Harald stop in front of a riverbank. She looked back seeing mounts and mounts of Scrumps right up to her. She quickly pulled out a pink-colored powder from her pocket and blew across. Immediately, a small white bird was there. Harald immediately place Tasia on it. 'Whatever you do, you must go to the White Queen. The bird will lead you there.'

'But—what about you?' Tasia said, gripping on to the bird's neck. 'I'm a magician! And I'm always Mad!' Harald immediately grab her cane and pull it out. 'Go! Now!' She kick the crane and it immediately flew up. 'Haha!' Harald's wild laughter drifted away as she flew. The Crane kept on flying and flying, it was then, the bird started to fade away.

Tasia tried to let it fly faster. 'Come on! Come on!' She suddenly saw a black and red castle ahead of her. 'Not that one! No! It has to be white!' It was then, the crane faded completely. 'Ahh!' She tried to fly. But she couldn't. It was no use.

'Grab the ball, bunny!' 'It's Luna!' Luna shouted, as she hop for the ball. The Scrumps had captured her and now she's the Red Queen's voodoo doll servant. But now, the Queen is playing croquet. Luna reached down for the ball that was hidden among the grass. Suddenly, she felt a slight hit on her head. She pulled it out and felt a body-shape-like. 'Tasia!' She whispered.

'Luna!' She was happy to see Luna, but she almost laughed out loud seeing the way she dressed. 'Thank you for the compliment. But what are you doing here?' Luna said, cupping Tasia in both hands. 'Look! I need to get to the White Queen. I don't know where I am!' Tasia said, trying to get up.

Monica saw something was wrong, the bunny, was taking too long. She decided to take a look.

'I can't! I'm stuck with miss Voodoo-doll here!' Luna said, placing her on the ground and getting the ball. Tasia then saw a woman in red puffy dress coming over. 'Do you have that…growing water?' 'Growing water…I might have it.' She saw Monica coming and quickly pour it into her mouth. Tasia choked at the taste. It tasted of rotten cheese, smelly fish and smelled of old smelly gym socks. Suddenly, she grew and grew. The dress ripped off as she grew.

'Holy!—bunny.' She quickly hop away and stumbling upon Monica whom is staring at the huge and big Tasia. 'Who is this?' Monica is stroking a voodoo doll whom lay asleep on her arms. 'That…that's…' 'Who?' Monica said, grabbing Luna's ear. 'Ow! Ow! Please stop!' 'Stop! My…my name is…Alice.'

Monica look at her. 'Alice who?' 'Alice. Alice—Aqua?' 'And what are you doing here?' Monica said, as she drop the doll and it slowly walk away. 'I—I love magic. And back home where I come from, no one likes dolls…and magic. So I heard about you and decided to find you.' 'My dear, little Alice. I know about your likings for me. But still, I respect your thinking for looking up to me. DOLLS!' Every of the servants looked up. 'Get clothes, I don't care what you use, the curtains may be fine but please cloth Alice!'

'So. Like I said, do you have any reasons why you deny that you didn't see Anna?' Zane said, walking around Harald whom was chained to the ground. Her hat was taken away and so was her cane. 'Like I said, I was taking a walk. And then, you and your stupid dolls or voodoo people with scars on their mouth and they can't even speak but say,' and she gave out a muffled sound.

Zane immediately slap her face. Harald just slowly look back at him. 'Why?' 'I don't know what you're talking about.' 'Why must you take Mother away from me? Why can't you just let her be with Father? Why! Answer me!' She pulled herself up and was face-to-face with him. He didn't look shock. A face neutral. 'My orders were to kill the girl, Alice. But because the queen never knew about her. We don't want to let her know.'

Harald cried and laughed at the same time. 'Yes. Orders. That's the thing people listen to. But what do they get in return?' He looked scared. 'Answer me!' Zane immediately kick her in the head. Harald was thrown back and hit against the wall. Blood trickled down her head. 'Brat. Insane woman. Lock her up and make sure she won't leave.'

Tasia sat beside the woman called Monica. She looked like Monica, only that her hair was more…red-headed. Tasia then saw a man appearing out from the red curtains. She had noticed that everywhere was not only red. Voodoo dolls hang on the wall and weird heads hang there as well. 'Who is this lady, your majesty?' He said, kneeling down. 'Alice. Alice Aqua.' 'Alice!' He immediately stood up, shocked at hearing this persons name.

'Oh! Just shut up, Zane! It's just a girl name Alice!' He paused for a moment and bent down. 'Yes, my lady.' He bowed once more. The Red Queen then asked. 'How is—she?' 'Still. Very. Quiet.' He said, as he struggle to take off the gloves. Tasia wondered if that she was Harald. 'You're just too soft against women. Bring her in!' The voodoo dolls immediately open the doors where they brought out a bounded Harald, still bleeding at the head.

She kneeled on the ground and looked lifelessly at the Red queen. But once she saw Tasia, she took the struggle to keep quiet not to let out her happiness to see her. 'There has been witnesses of my dolls seeing Anna. Do you know where she is?' Harald wince a little at the pain on her head. 'I—I have many things that start with the letter B today. Bloody. Butthead. Bastard…and…Bitch.' She broke into a smile, similar to Smiley.

'We're looking for A now. Where is Anna?!' Her face had gone red. Harald slowly got up. 'My. My head.' She staggered as she pulled herself up. 'And…' _poof! _Her hat was back in her chained hands. She threw it back on top where she smiled and did a small pose of happiness. But still, Monica didn't showed any enthusiasm. 'How did you get your hat back?' 'Oh! You meant like this?' Another wave of her hand, her cane came back to her. 'Magic!'

That took interest to her. 'Magic?' 'Yes. You see, all these tricks, I learned all by myself.' Harald said, happily. 'My wish…or my dream, was to show everyone my tricks. And there are nobody to admire it.' Harald said, and once again made a handkerchief appear out of nowhere and dabbed her eye.

Monica got up slowly. 'Release her, please?' Zane looked shocked. Monica had never shown that much kindness before to her prisoners. 'How can she show me magic if her hands are bound!?' Zane took out the key and unlock it. Harald shook it off, leaving a loud clang on the ground.

'So…what should it be? Fire coming from the mouth? Making water turn into ice instantly?' Harald started jabbering on and on. The Red Queen raise her hand. 'That'll be enough.' She got up and walked out. 'Place her in my guest room, let her rest, and please chain her up so she won't leave.' Harald just smiled as Zane led her away. Tasia looked out and she must have seen Harald smiled slyly.

Tasia followed the voodoo dolls as Harald was chained to the ground. The voodoo dolls warned her not to let her out or she'll be in deep trouble. Harald sat on a seat and kept bouncing up and down like she was happy to be in here. 'Isn't it great? A comfy bed, meals 24/7, how bad can it be?'

'What's with you and that person…Zane…and have you seen your mother?' Tasia said, sitting on the floor, since the bed was too small to sit on. Harald stop laughing and paused. 'Mother was gone after she had me. I always hated her since she left Father a hole in his heart, he started to even crazier than me since I was born.'

'Then, there was this man, Zane, I saw him with mother one day. I was making magic tricks by the bridge. Then, she came and told me about my family. Of course, she left and never said a word. When I came home, I saw her with Father hugging. I thought why was he hugging her? I mean, he love Mother and no one else. Then, it was then I realized, she was my mother.'

Harald then clutched both her hands, and looking at them, tears drop on her gloves. 'On her birthday, I made the dress that Father wanted me to make for her. It wasn't great…but she liked it. Then…on that day…the Jabberwocky came…it…it killed her…I still remembered what she said before she burned in it. She told me that to always be happy…' Tasia then remembered about the Forest of Memories. 'But…your parents weren't there. At the forest…' Harald lifted her head. 'Sometimes, my head just doesn't get into my family.' She got up but then realized that she was chained, she slowly sat down. 'Don't you need to prepare for the magic show?' 'Nope.' Harald said, playing with the rim of her hat. 'I'm already magical. Why would I need Magic?...But you need to destroy the Red Queen.'

Harald face her sternly. 'How?' Tasia whispered, wondering if anyone would know. 'You have to find the Dagger of Life.' 'Dagger of Life?' 'It's just a name for it. Since it brings dead people to life for a good reason but for live people, it's a deadly object.' 'How can I get it? I'm sure the Red Queen won't be able to find it—' 'That's the part. You see, the Red Queen actually kept it for herself in order to keep herself alive.'

'Why must I do it? What good did I do?' Tasia said, shaking her head in deny. 'I know. But the thing is that, that is what I predicted.' 'You predicted?' Tasia look at her. 'Yes…of course, Luna find it stupid, wondering why I should do such stupid and non-logic thing. But I have to admit it but it somehow made sense.'

'How?' 'I once predicted that the White Queen will get sick, a very incurable sickness. And then, I predicted that Luna would loose the color of her eyes from red to black.' Tasia giggled. 'But she have purple eyes.' 'Nah! Those were contacts. I found them in a garbage one night.'

Tasia nodded slowly but still wondered how they even came into the real world. 'So…I have to find the dagger?' 'Yes. Not only that, you have to be very careful. Sometimes, the voodoo dolls aren't as harmless as you see.' Harald said once Tasia had made her way out.

She kept walking and not making eye contact to those whom find her weird. She then spotted Luna. 'Luna. Luna!' She whispered, walking up close to her. Luna was carrying a huge basket of stuffed heads. 'What are you doing here?' Luna murmured. 'Trying to find the Dagger of Life. Harald said it's around her.' 'You just have to listen to her, have you? Never mind, just follow me. I've got a plan.'

Luna pulled out a small vial into the bucket full of doll heads. 'Okay. I want you to slowly pour a drop of this bottle and follow me immediately once pouring it in.' Luna said, handing it to her and walking away. Tasia didn't answer back seeing people eyeing her now. She quickly pour one drop at it, but somehow she thought she saw three drops drop down in it.

Suddenly, the heads, by each second grew an inch bigger. It was only was it 23 seconds did Tasia immediately ran away catching up with Luna. 'What was that?' Tasia whispered once Luna went through a back door. 'A growing potion. Luckily, Harald and Bunny made that and gave it to me as a gift.' Luna quickly place the bottle on the ground and walked out.

'Over here.' Luna whispered, pointing into a small house. 'Careful.' She said, Tasia slowly stepped forward. She continued to step forward. It was then she paused. 'Wait…' She peered through the gap of the door. She thought she saw something through the door. It was a hooded person. And that hooded person had sharp tooth and he seemed to not only be sleeping but smiling. 'That…there's somebody inside there!' Luna quickly pulled her back.

'Don't wake him up!' 'Why?' Tasia said, hiding behind a wall. 'Because you smelled of tea.' Tea? Tasia did smelled of tea. 'If he smelled that scent, he'll kill you!' 'Why?' Tasia asked annoyingly. 'Because!—' Luna immediately stop. 'Because…that person…he's Harald's father.'

Harald's….father!? 'But—didn't he died?' 'That's the thing. But just this morning, I was ordered to go and serve breakfast to him. And then, he said I smelled familiar and it was then I realized that he was Harald's father.' 'Why didn't you tell Harald?' 'If I do, she'll go mad! And plus, her father will kill her since…she smelled of her mother and tea.'

Tasia looked shocked, why would a father kill his own child. 'But…if she can't see him…then…' 'I know. But it's better. Though Harald may be annoying but she's a good friend.' Luna said, pulling her away. Tasia then realized that she had to think of not only a way but to bring Harald to see her father.

Tasia ran back, and avoiding the huge doll heads and walked straight back to Harald's room. 'Harald!' She was cleaning her hat. 'Ah! Tasia! Back so soon?' Tasia quickly grab her arm. 'Harald! You have to come with me!' 'Why? Even if I want to, I'm chained up!' 'Create a dummy, make it disappear. Anything! Please, you have to follow me!' Harald saw the pleading in Tasia's face and sighed. 'Fine. But it better be good. I'll just have to make it disappear for a while but be quick. Incol!' The chain disappeared immediately. 'Okay! Take me to this "thing", you want to show me.'

'Hey! Stop! I—I—just kidding!' Harald said as she wipe away sweat from her forehead. 'Okay…if you see anything…please don't scream or anything.' Harald stared at her curiously. 'Alright. So where is it?' Tasia pointed at Harald. 'There.' Harald skipped there. But then, she stop. She sniffed at it. 'Anna…' she whispered loudly, it was the dead of the night. 'I—I think I smell Father.'

Harald swallowed and open the door slowly. Suddenly, she was hugged by huge arms. Tasia wanted to help her but somehow, she saw Harald's father crying. 'Alice…why did you leave me…why?' Harald hug him back. 'Father…its me Harald.' He pulled back and sniffed again. He broke into his sharp toothy grin. 'Harald! My daughter!' He hugged her again.

'Why! You're wearing my hat! Look at you! So tall!—And you smell of tea…' Harald didn't react to it. 'Look, Father!' She pull out her hat and pulled out a tray of a teapot, sugar, milk and two teacups. 'TEA!' He shouted and was about to grab the teapot but Harald pulled it away. 'Nope! You must take it properly, remember the last time we had tea?' Harald said, smiling.

'Come on! I haven't had tea for a long time!' Harald sighed and gave him the teapot. 'Here, you go.' Immediately, he chuck it all down despite the heat of the tea. 'Delicious! Just like how your mother would have made!' Immediately, Harald's face frowned. 'Father…where were you? All this time?' He drop the teapot down back into the tray.

'After that fire…I was burned and blind. Your mother…she was burned to death. I couldn't' find you. The white queen even said that she can't you and…and…I thought I would never see you again!' He hugged her once again. 'I miss you too, Father.' She hugged him back.

Tasia saw that she's safe to enter. 'So…Luna told me that the dagger is hidden here…right?' It was then, Harald's father sniffed the air. 'Harald. Who is this? She smelled of—Red Queen!' He drew out his pale hands, nails long and sharp. 'No! Father!—Ahh!' Immediately, he scratch Harald's face. Tasia stared at her. Gloved hands covered her face but the gloves slowly are staining red. 'You doll! What other punishment do you want to give to me?!' He was about to run forward to Tasia, since he smelled her clothes that belonged to the Red Queen. But then, he smelled blood, tea and Harald mixed together.

'Harald...' He bend down and felt water on his face once he touch Harald's face. 'Harald! OH no! Harald!' He quickly pulled away the red stained gloves on her and try to feel her face, seeing where's the injury. Of course, Harald wince and groaned at it. But Tasia had noticed that there were cuts, tiny holes and scalded parts around both her hand.

'Whoever you are bring her to her room and somehow pour milk all over her face.' 'I—I'm Tasia…I'm her friend.' 'You smell of the Red Queen.' He said, with sarcasm. 'It's not…I was wearing her clothes.' 'I see. Help me carry her. I know which medicine to cure her.'

Tasia hide him well and they had to go all the way to their room. Harald's father kept dropping things as he smelled and find the correct medicine. 'Milk…Milk! Do you have any?' Tasia found a bottle. 'Here!' Harald's father snatch it away from her and slowly pour it on her face. 'Ahh!' 'Shh! Keep calm. It's just milk. It'll be alright.'

He started to smooth her head as the milk started to sink into her bloodied face. 'Sorry about it. But who is this woman you were protecting?' He said, after sniffing her, maybe he didn't smelled the presence of blood. Harald grab her gloves and wince seeing the blood had dirtied it. 'Anna.' 'Anna?! But—' 'No, my name is Tasia.' He started to sniff at her. 'No. You are Anna. You smell like her!'

'Dad. I think its better if you go and take a break. I would like to talk to her.' Harald took her cane and clutched her face as she walked to the door. 'If we pass by Luna, tell her to prepare lots of tea. Father couldn't stand without tea.' Tasia didn't say anything was they walk out.

'Did you know anything about your father? Why weren't you angered with him?' Tasia said, as Harald limp. 'Father, after Mother left him, was mental. He became mental and always hit me. But then, he always apologize to me. I understand him. Sometimes, when I was little, I call him useless since he couldn't be able to take care of Mother. But it was only until when I found my Mother, did I realize how many pain and suffering he had done for me.'

'Oh! The Queen!' Harald quickly limped faster, 'I got to go now! Father might allow you to give you the dagger!' Once, Harald was out of sight, Tasia quickly find her father. 'Sir!' He looked up from playing with the powder on the dressing table. 'Can you give me the Dagger of Life? Please, Harald says that the Red Queen place it with you so you could take care of it.'

He stared at the ground, his mouth still with his toothy grin. 'Hihihi. The Dagger? Though my daughter know about the dagger but…did Harald know that the dagger is inside my body.'

_Inside his body? _'What do you mean?' 'She force the dagger inside me. Force right down my throat, right down my stomach.' He said, with a giggle. 'But…how am I supposed to do it?' 'Hihihi. Harald wouldn't want me dead, but she have to follow the Queen's orders into getting the dagger…what do you want from either me or her?' Harald covered his body with his cloak.

'I—I don't know. I came here from Luna. She brought me here. I wasn't supposed to be here!' Tasia said, getting scared of Harald's father and he somehow resemble Voldermort. 'I know how you feel. Just act like you need. I'll try and tell Harald one day.' Tasia was about to walk away and find Luna or someone until she remembered what Harald just said. 'What did you mean, "I know how you feel"?'

Harald chuckled again after he had chugged down a pot of piping hot tea. 'Before I married Alice, then Alice wanted some children. So I had no choice but to steal other people's children from Reality, and I made other children of their own, their counterparts. But after Alice left me and left her with Harald, I had no choice but to let them live on their own.'

'Is that why? Is that why all my friends somehow all looked familiar in this school?' Tasia said, unhappy and was already taking out a small penknife out of a drawer on the dressing table. 'Yes. You can scold me or kill me and get the dagger. But at least, let me ask you one last thing.' 'What?!' Tasia asked unhappily. She never killed and she wouldn't. 'Why is the raven like a writing desk?' And suddenly, he plunged his nailed hand into his heart.

Tasia didn't even stab him. He stab himself. And immediately, he pulled out a blue, shimmering curvy dagger. But once he pulled it out, dropping to the ground, he fell as well, green blood soak the red carpet making it somehow blackish-brown. 'Anna! What did you do?' Tasia turned and saw the two Jasons there with Luna.

'But—you couldn't kill him! If you did, Harald is going to kill you!' Luna said, trying to wipe away the blood. 'I—I didn't do it….he just use his nails and killed himself!' Tasia quickly backed away, scared. 'I know. But Harald isn't that type of person that cannot get angry even if he or she break her stuff!'

Harald threw a couple of powder into the air, causing it to transform to doves. All the courts clapped, never seeing such beautiful magic. 'Thank you! Thank you!' 'If I may ask, Harald. What's wrong with your gloves?' Harald almost forgotten about them. 'Oh! My gloves? Well—I wanted to make myself presentable since the best I can do is to paint my white gloves with red paint! But I can't finish it since I didn't have much time.'

The Red Queen smirked. 'Or is it blood?' Harald tried to keep calm but it was then she saw voodoo dolls covering her. So was Zane. 'Why, you must be mistaken, cause you see, I can't bleed without a cut or a wound. But you can!' Immediately, she threw a sharp dagger at the Red Queen but she missed the shot and Harald disappeared.

'Luna? Dums! Where are you guys?' Harald started running around, disappearing from there to here. 'Harald!' She turned and saw Anna, by the corridor. 'It's you!' And she saw the dagger in her hand. 'And you found the dagger! My, I knew you would be able to—why is your hand so bloody?'

Tasia didn't dare look at her. She pointed to the room where Harald's father was. Harald quickly ran there but almost drop to her knees when she saw him on her bed, blooding pouring out of his mouth. 'Fa—Father…how—' 'It's alright…The Red Queen made me swallow it. I pulled it out of myself.' Harald saw the huge hole on his stomach.

'Father—why didn't you tell me at all? Why?' 'I don't want you to be unhappy. Can I also tell you something?' 'What?' Harald was already crying blood red tears. 'I'm not real parents…when you're still a baby, your real mother loved you a lot. When you're gone, she almost cried herself to death. I owe her a lot, because when I wanted to let you live alone, you instead cried with me, sharing the same feelings with me. I have to thank her for giving birth to such a beautiful and crazy girl.' It was then, he stop and started to breathe slowly.

Harald quickly ran to Tasia and try to snatch the dagger away from her. But Tasia didn't let go. 'What are you doing? Father is going to die!' 'He's not your real father.' 'He is! He's just saying that so I can just leave him to forget about this world!' 'You're really not from this world!' Tasia immediately pushed her back, casuing her to hit on the ground.

Tasia could see blood dripping from her head, but they were red. 'You see! His blood is green! Yours is red!' Harald just covered the bruise on her head. 'No. It's not!' 'Um…I believe some of us should leave soon cause the dolls and I see Zane coming over!' Luna shouted, breaking them up. Harald quickly got up and look out, she saw voodoo dolls checking every room.

'Okay. Quickly get everyone in a circle. I'm going to teleport everyone to the White Queen.' Harald quickly pull out a card with a picture of a white castle. 'Okay. Hold on and be quick. The 'sucking-in' portal only last for five seconds. _Nepo eht etihw eltsac!' _

A huge white swirling portal was open, immediately the twins, Luna quickly jump in. Harald just stay behind. 'Anna, go. I'll later tell you what to do with the dagger.' 'But—' 'Go now!' Harald shouted, pushing her inside and was about to jump in when she take one last glance at her father, her cane was still beside him. She quickly ran after it and grab it but then she felt a knife at her throat. 'Get up now.'

Tasia felt herself landed on a cold marble floor. 'You know, it isn't nice to land in front of the royal floor without permission.' Came a sing-song voice. Tasia looked up only to see, _Krystal?, _but she had white hair and was all white but she wore glasses. Luna and the twins immediately scramble to their knees and bowing to her. 'All hail, your majesty!' Luna must have sense someone is not bowing, looked back and quickly push a shocked and big Tasia to the ground. 'It's okay, Luna. All of you pick yourself up.' 'Um…White Queen?' 'Yes?' 'I have the dagger.' The White Queen walked forward slowly and stared at the beauty of it, then slowly took it. 'Finally, the dagger of Life is returned. All we need to do is to use it and summon out our Ancestor.'

'Wait…where's Harald?' The White Queen asked weakly, and gave out a soft cough. Everyone looked at the swirling portal slowly disappeared.

'So…it is true that girl is actually Anna?' Zane said, placing his sword close to her arm, going to cut it. 'Yes. But you can't get her now. I already place her with Saviannah.' Zane was about to chop of her head until the voodoo doll immediately came in and stop her.

'Don't kill her. We have worse problems than that.' The doll said. 'Like what?' Zane said, placing his sword back. 'Hatter, dead. The Dagger, gone.' Zane's face flushed brightly. 'You'll be dead by sunrise for sure.' Harald smirked. 'Like I would care.'

'Anna, you have grown big.' 'It was some of the bottle.' 'Oh. I have the cake to get you a size smaller.' She moved slowly but beautifully. It was no wonder that why the Red Queen hated her so much. It was when they entered a small white marbled room. She could hear Bunny's sound and her hopping everywhere. 'Bunny's here?'

'Why, yes. She came here with Smiley as quickly as possible seeing that there was a need of trouble and told me that Harald was captured…is she still alright back there?' Saviannah said as she gently drew open one of the drawers and pulled out a small bottle.

'Here, just take a small drop.' She said and motioned for her to bend down. Tasia sat on the ground and open her mouth as Saviannah poured a small drop on her hand then one of the droplets slowly move down her finger and down into Tasia's mouth. It tasted nothing like how it tasted before. It tasted sweeter. Tasia got up and suddenly, she felt her dress getting even bigger. She had shrink to her normal size.

Tasia felt weird somehow being shorter than others since she get used to being taller than others. 'Well, I guess we should go and get you some clothes. It's getting a bit cold. And you should also get ready, things will get very scary indeed.' Tasia knew what she meant, somehow Monica will come.

Harald sat down on the ground. She felt every bone in her body breaking. As much as she want to whisper the curse of repairing pain but her mouth was just too painful to move.

She just slump to the ground, unable to move, the chains had bounded her too tight. Even they were magic curses-free. She heard someone coming, she didn't dare to get up, but she saw red shoes. 'Get up.' Harald didn't dare, there were many things that Monmon would do. What would she do to her? 'She's sleeping. Pour the potion on her. She needs to wake up with him.' 'Yes, your majesty.'

Harald could smell something. She smell—Death! 'Hey! Let—me…out…'

Saviannah sighed deeply. 'You know about it now. Don't you?' Tasia nodded. She had told her about them being orphans stolen by Hatter. 'You see Hatter love Alice. He loved her too much that he even had to pleaded to me so hard that he fell ill in order to go to reality and get kids from that place and bring them here. But…to tell you the truth, I feel very guilty from snatching away other people's children.'

'But you didn't kill all of them. I mean, I see them in school every day.' 'Yes. That's just a figure of imagination. They were placed in by me to not let the real ones now that they are actually separated by their real parents.' Saviannah said, walking around the balcony. 'But—what about Harald? And the others…have you told it to them?' 'Yes. Except for Harald, since Hatter never or even rarely show her out or even talk to her friends. But even if she was allowed, they wouldn't tell her about it.'

Tasia nodded. It was then Saviannah's face lit up. 'I have somebody that might need to meet you for a while.' Saviannah took a powder and threw it in the air, in a flash, they were at a misty garden. 'Go over there. I'm sure…Chappy would like to talk to you.' It was then, Saviannah threw some remaining powder at herself and she disappeared.

'Hello, Anna.' Chappy was sucking in from a pipe. 'I thought you stop smoking.' Tasia murmured, knowing that she will see her. 'I did. But it's better if I go back to it. It gives me pressure not smoking it.' She took a deep drag and let out a smoke ring. 'How are you?' 'Lousy. I only then realized that this place is just like a way where you just dream and unhappiness.' Chappy just chuckled.

'That's what Hatter said.' 'What?' 'That is what Hatter said, he said the same thing as you did. Wonderland isn't a place full of wonder. Is a place full of dreams and unhappiness.' She took another drag. 'Still…why…why am I here? I can't kill and I can't bear people dying.'

'I know. That's why you're here, Tasia.' Chappy once again took a drag. Tasia didn't say anything. 'You—How did you know my name?' 'Can we say that we once known each other?' 'No. It's because you are from the reality world. You're not from this world, that's why we know each other.'

Chappy just continued chuckling. 'Whether if we knew or not, it doesn't matter. But even if we're in Wonderland or not, reality always stay the same. Fate stays the same.' She said and slowly disappeared as she blew out another smoke. 'Wait…wait!' But she was gone.

Tasia stared at it. She then walked back to the hall. Saviannah is playing with the flowers nearby. 'So—how was the talk?' 'Horrible. Still, I don't understand how each of us now our name?' Tasia said and sat on an armchair. 'I understand what you mean. Still, you all came from the reality world, that's why each of us knew our Human name.'

Saviannah just smiled. 'Well, I'm sure you're hungry.' Tasia rubbed her stomach. 'Yeah. What you got?' 'Cat soup.' Saviannah said, and clap her hands. 'Cat?! But I thought—you—you love cats?!' 'You mean my Reality Human? Well, I find them delicious.' Saviannah clapped her hands with glee when she spotted a huge bowl of piping hot soup being sent to her.

She slurped the soup noisily. 'Delicious!' Tasia almost felt like puking, at least it isn't "Dog Soup". Saviannah wiped her mouth with a napkin beside the bowl of soup. 'Go on. It's delicious, Chef makes the best ones.' Tasia just pushed it away slowly, still grimacing at the soup. 'I—I think its better if I go and sleep.' 'Okay. Ladies! Send Anna to her room!' Two cute little girls, dressed in woolly lambs dresses led her up the marble stairs.

Zane walked through the hallway, he felt like something was missing. He paused. He turned and remembered he heard something. He shook his head, knowing it would be a figure of his imagination. It was then a small little girl, in a black rabbit dress came hopping by. 'Monmon, would like to see you.' And she hop away.

Monmon sat at her seat and stared below at Zane whom had just kneeled. 'You called me?' 'Yes. I was asking you whether if you had killed Harald with the death air?' Zane nodded. 'Are you sure?' 'Perfectly sure, your majesty.' Zane didn't lift his head up. He could hear high-heel footsteps walking down the stairs. He slowly lifted up his face. But was returned with a tight slap on his face.

He was about to turn back and ask her why she slap him, but then he felt a sharp edge at his neck. 'Don't place it to deep.' The blade pushed his face up and right, making him face at Monmon. He was even more surprised at seeing Harald beside her. 'Your majesty! She!' 'I know. That's why you're being out of my sight.' Zane looked shocked and unhappy. He could see Harald's eyes were red and her hair had gone to darker shade of black and purple.

'Harald came and serve me well. She even told me that she will help me to kill Anna. Unlike you.' She face him, a stern face with the looks that she'll kill him immediately. 'You instead try to spare her.' 'I didn't.' 'Then, why is she still alive?' She shouted. Zane remembered ordering one of the servants to turn on the death air…unless they didn't?

'Harald. Kill him.' Without another word, she slash the sword and flick the blood away from the sword.

Tasia woke up with a startled. She saw a small little sheep sleeping at the end of her bed. She had a dream. A weird person just got killed by Luna. She decided to take a small breeze. It was the only way to keep calm. 'Anna?' It was Smiley. 'Yeah?' 'Up so early?' 'Well, I fancy a walk. I don't feel well either.' Tasia murmured. 'Did you had a bad dream?' Tasia nodded. 'Well, you better go to sleep. I'm sure the next dream would be a nice dream.' 'How would you know that?'

But Smiley just smiled and slowly disappeared. Tasia suddenly felt something nudging her, she turn around and saw a little white sheep nudging her. 'Baa! You must go to sleep! Baa!' It was only then the little sheep lifted her head, was it a little girl dressing in sheep clothing. 'I—I can't sleep.' It was then a another little girl in sheep clothing came in. 'Baa! Anna! Quick! You have to come! Saviannah has been injured!'

Tasia ran even faster than usual. But when she reached to the room. Saviannah was even paler than before. She had a huge gash on her neck. And was slowly bleeding. Tasia stood there and Saviannah had to push her head to the right in order to see her. 'Anna…' she whispered.

'What happened to you?' Tasia place her hand at Saviannah's neck, clogging the blood from pulling out. 'Monmon…came…and attack me…with—with—' 'Zane?' Saviannah slowly shook her head. 'No…Harald…'

Tasia almost screamed. She slowly back away. 'Harald—but—she should be dead…' 'She isn't—and she seem different…she listen to her…' Luna move forward and pulled her back. 'Come with me.' Tasia slowly walk away as she kept looking at Saviannah, breathing deep breaths.

Luna sighed before she spoke. 'Harald is corrupted by her.' 'How did you know?' 'Saw it in her eyes, no one in Wonderland can have this type of eyes.' Luna then pulled out her watch, she sighed once more, and close it. 'She took the dagger.' Luna murmured before looking out at the sky.

'She what!' Tasia said, she wasn't use to shouting. 'She took the dagger from Saviannah, and handed it to Monmon and she killed her.' It was only then, Tasia realized something missing. Luna would never be so kind-hearted in these type of situations. She would be frustrated and tell people to 'GTFO' out of her sight. 'Who are you? You're not Luna.' Suddenly, Luna smiled, a nice smile. 'Hihihi. I'm Alice. Harald's mother.'

Tasia just stood there. There shouldn't have been any resemblance between Luna and Alice; the real Alice. 'No…but—how?' 'It seems very simple. When I was murdered by Zane, Hatter was there. So was Luna. Before my last breath, I planted my soul into her body, making myself live in her.' Luna was still smiling. 'Where you controlling her…even when you brought me here?' 'No. Of course not. I was still recovering.'

Tasia returned back to her position, still shocked at what she heard. 'What are you going to do? Then.' 'I'll be leaving for now. I've helped enough.' Suddenly, or if what she could see, Tasia saw a sea-blue soul leaving Luna's body. And Luna just slump into her arms. The soul slowly flew away. 'See you later.'

'Hmm? Where? Anna?' Luna got up quickly seeing what had happened. 'You're Luna…right?' 'Yes?' Being a bit scared that somehow Anna is being stupid to her. 'Excuse me?' It was one of the sheep-girl. 'Saviannah wants to see you two.' She said politely adding a small bow. Tasia immediately ran to the room with Luna behind her.

Saviannah was surrounded by little girls in white sheep dress. Her face has gone even paler and the blood hasn't stop bleeding. 'Saviannah?' Everyone turned and saw Harald.

'Harald—Why are you here?' Luna said, her face an inch apart from her face. 'I heard from the Sheeps that Saviannah is in danger. So I came to find her.' 'Why should you be here? You killed her!' Luna shouted, making everyone look at Harald like a face of disgust. Harald's face was truthfully angered and innocent. 'If I was the one who killed her, I wouldn't be here!' Suddenly, from the door, came a man in a white suit. 'Savianah!'

Harald quickly ran forward and held Saviannah's hand, making sure she's still there. Joshua took the other. 'Joshua—I'm going to die—am I?' 'No. No, you're not.' He started crying, her hand on his forehead. 'I…I always like you, Joshua…I've always liked you.' 'Please—please don't say anything…please…' 'I'm going to die soon, let me say.' She took a deep breath. 'I've once seen you, Joshua, back in the reality world…I've fallen in love with you…I'm sure I didn't treasure it well, please forgive me.'

Joshua kissed her hand and shed more tears. 'No—don't die, please.' She smiled softly and turned to Harald. 'I have a secret for you…Harald…that day—when, at the party, when the Scrump came…I instead save the Sheep's instead of you and your family. I'm sorry.' 'No! You can't die!' She pulled out a gleaming dagger from her back.

She push it into Saviannah's chest. 'Don't die! Don't die!' 'I—' Blood started to pour out. 'I always vow to protect your family but now—I'm sorry—so…' taking a deep breath, 'so sorry.' 'Don't die! Don't die!' Harald didn't want to hear any of it. She didn't want to let Saviannah die. 'I'm so sorry. Please forgive me…can you promise me something.'

Tired, Harald let go of the bloody dagger and nodded. 'Save Wonderland.' And she flop down the bed and smiled. 'Saviannah—hey…' Harald slowly pull back seeing what she saw. Joshua quickly grab her shoulders, shaking them. 'Saviannah! Don't leave me! Saviannah!' He hug her body and cried even more. 'No!' He looked up seeing Harald still standing there, blood-shot eyes, he shouted. 'You! You murderer!' He drew out his sword but Harald didn't. 'You killed Saviannah! I have to kill you!'

Harald quickly jump out of the balcony window and flew away with a pair of wings she had use with Magic. Luna stared at her direction, she's heading. She quickly hop out and headed to the Red Queen Castle, with Anna behind her. 'Hey! Where are you going?' 'To the Red Queen! You stay here!' Anna stop as she saw Luna hopping even faster and higher heading to the Red Queen Castle.

'Monmon! Where are you! I know you used magic on me to kill Saviannah!' Harald shouted through the empty hall. 'ANSWER me!' She heard a chuckle. 'Sure, I did. It was the only way not to get caught and for you to get killed.' 'Show yourself! I don't care about what is going to happen!' Harald immediately heard high-heel footsteps. But the only thing was that…it was more than a pair of high heels. Harald quickly turn and she saw—'Mum?'

'Sweetheart, are you alright? Did Monmon treated you badly?' It was her, blonde, wearing a red dress. 'But—you died…You died from the Scrump!' She smiled. 'I did. But before I died, I planted my soul into Luna. So now I've recover from it, I'm here.' 'I don't understand—what did you do?' 'You—Where's Dad?' 'Excuse me?' Harald's face is turning red and her eyes had are turning red as well. 'I said. Where's Dad?' 'Don't you dare use that tone to your mother!' 'You're not my mother!'

Alice paused and smiled softly. 'You've noticed. Haven't you?' 'Where's Dad? Answer me!' 'A temper just like Hatter.' Monmon said. 'Your father is dead.' 'Then what about you? Why are you still alive?' 'Like I said, before I died, I planted my soul into Luna.' 'What are you two doing? Making me kill Saviannah?' Monmon chuckled and took out a small book from the side of the wall.

She flip to a part of the book and smiled. 'You should have known that you were adopted by Hatter, right?' 'No! It's a lie! Father only wanted me to leave him and be safe!' 'It's the truth, Harald. Your real parents are in Reality world.' Alice said, patting her on the shoulder. Harald push it away. 'I don't need your kindness. Why am I here? Why did you make me kill Saviannah?' 'Because of the dagger and making me become fully-queen.'

Harald suddenly laughed. 'What's so funny?' 'Funny? It's hilarious!' Harald shouted. 'You make me kill one of the people I cared with the dagger? And what do I have that is useful that I can gain not only Monmon becoming queen?' Monmon smiled and handing something to Alice, and Alice walked forward. 'This.' She open her eyes and immediately Harald saw it. A small scar on her right eye and it went inside her and right into her head.

A sharp pain spread all around her head and eye. 'Argh! Argh!' Harald clutch it, she didn't bleed at her eye. 'What—what happened?' Alice pulled out a small mirror and show it to her. Harald saw it, her right eye have that scar as well. 'What the—my eye!' 'You've gain the power to be free. To Command. As long as you listen to us. You'll be able to command and make anyone listen to you.'

'How would I know it's not a lie?' Harald said, clutching her eye. Monmon smiled and summon one of her servants, a little girl in a bunny dress. 'Go on. Use her.' Harald then staggered to her, she stared at the scared little girl, suddenly she felt a huge surge in her eye and her scar started to hurt. 'I command you to—to go and climb that wall!' The little girl immediately shouted. 'Yes.' And she walked to the nearest wall and climb up.

Harald paused, in Wonderland, servants wouldn't obey strangers. 'Amazing, in one day, you can already use it.' _This power—I have to make sure I see this person so I can be able to use it. That means… _She quickly turn and face Alice. 'I command you to kill yourself!' She felt the same pain but less painful. Alice just stood there, smiling. _What! _'Kill yourself! Kill yourself! Do you here me! Kill yourself!' Alice and Monmon just chuckled. 'Do you think we will be that dumb to give you such powerful power?' Alice said.

'I—I don't understand—' Harald muttered. Monmon pointed at her eye, there was a scar over there as well. 'I have the power to negate any command for any Magic used on me. See how powerful that can be?' Harald grimace, but knowing that using this power can let her do anything, she smiled and kneeled down. 'Yes. My lady.' 'Harald! You traitor!'

Harald turn and saw Luna holding a gun and pointing at her. 'You traitor! After all Saviannah had done for you! After what Hatter had done for you! You listen to—to them!' _Luna—but—it can't be! _'Harald. Tell her to go away. She's nothing to you.' Monmon whispered into her ear.

'Harald! Listen to me! As much as I hate you! You're my friend! Listen to me!' Harald stared at Monmon by the side, Monmon kept on whispering words to her telling her not to listen to her. Harald didn't listen to any of Monmon's words. It was then she spotted something, she saw on the top of the ceiling was a couple of the little girl in the black bunny dress and there were also other voodoo dolls. All of them were holding guns as well.

_Guns! If I don't listen to them, they might kill me and Luna…idiots. _'Please…Harald please tell me and answer!' _If I listen to them, will they kill Luna?…better try but still—it must work… _'Harald! Give me an answer!' 'Hahaha! What do you think about this? A better life, yes it was I that kill Saviannah! That woman lied to all of us!' Luna was shocked at what she said, this was the most shocking thing she had ever heard from her. 'Harald…' 'Luna. Why must you live in such horrible life, experiencing death. Join me. We'll be free of all trouble that we face.'

Luna stared at her. 'I understand. Goodbye. Harald.' She started to walk away. Her eyes starting to water. Harald stared as Luna walk away. 'Luna. Stay safe.' Luna turned almost hearing the slightest whisper from Harald. 'Harald?' 'Leave this place.' Two big voodoo dolls came in and push her out. _Harald—_Luna turned back for one last time before she hop out of the castle.

Harald stared at her leaving. _I'm sorry. _'Good job, Harald.' Monmon patted her shoulder. 'If you think that trying to aim at her with guns can make me leave them, you've thought wrong. I'm always on their side.' Harald said and walk away. 'You think she'll go against us?' Alice said, looking at them. Monmon smiled. 'No. She'll have to do many things to go against us.'

Luna entered the room, her head sunken. 'Where did you go? Did you find Harald?' Tasia said, as she was reading a piece of paper. 'I did. At the Red Queen Castle…we don't need to care for her now. She's joining them.' Tasia looked shocked. Julia wouldn't do it. Why would she join them? 'What is that anyway?' Luna said pointing at the paper. 'A will. From Saviannah. She say that I should be the ruler of Wonderland if she died. But I can't be ruler, I don't even know how to rule people.' Tasia said, trying to get over it.

'You'll be a good ruler. I know Saviannah.' Tasia turned and saw Joshua next to her, hand on her shoulder. 'She knows what's right and wrong.' 'I hope that we can end this.' Tasia whispered.

Harald looked at the small picture she kept. 'I'm sorry my friends. And I'm sorry. Tasia.'

_The next day…._

Joshua waited amongst the silence in the marble hall as the same little white wooly dress girl came in holding a tall girl wearing a white dress. 'All hail, Queen Anna!' All the suitors, everyone dress in pearly white shouted. 'All hail, Queen Anna!' Everyone bowed and repeated what they said.

Tasia sat on the pearly cold chair, uncomfortably. 'Thank you. I—I've come to tell you that—' She then look uncomfortably at Joshua and Luna whom then showed sign languages on a fight. Tasia stood up from her chair. 'I—I would like to tell you all that I…' She look back at Luna whom sighed annoyingly, she turned back; her voice stronger and much more confident. 'I would be fighting against the Red Queen.'

Everyone gasped. 'But—your majesty. It's said that only the Queen needs a person they trust to fight their opposing person.' One of a pale white suitor said. 'That is me, yes. After the previous White Queen's death, I'm still the person she chosen.' Some of them nodded, some shook. Tasia quickly spoke. 'I've already spoken what I've said. I'm leaving my rulings to Luna. If I'm ever gone.' Tasia immediately ran out, almost falling a couple of times wearing a puffy dress and real high heels.

Harald woke up hearing very loud steps walking into her room. Came in Monmon and Alice. Even without greeting, Alice said coldly. 'You're our chosen warrior into fighting against the White Queen. You can use your Power to try to control her. I don't mind.' Harald didn't reply them but straighten her clothing. 'Anything else to ask?' 'None. But do you need a weapon?' Monmon said, adding in. 'None…maybe a sword?—And I will use my sword.'

Tasia stared at the mirror as the tailor make her battle outfit. 'Are you sure, your majesty? That—that you should do this?' 'Yes. I'm sure. Saviannah,' she said it with a sudden sadness and pause for a while. 'Saviannah, she would have done this as well.' The tailor is an old lady, wither at ends of her face, making her look like she had seen many sadness in her days and gone through many hardships in her life.

'Anna, you can take a look.' Tasia look at the dress, it's pearly white and is like a robe. 'It's nice.' Tasia twirled around. 'Real nice. I like it.' 'Nice dress, Anna.' Tasia turned and saw Luna leaning at the wall. 'You can leave.' The taylow bowed and walked away. 'Hey, Luna.' Luna smiled and walked in. 'There…there's something I have to really tell you.' 'What is it?' Tasia said, grabbing the dagger that was once stuck on Saviannah's body, cleaned by servants and now covered in fine silk.

'Before I left…I—I thought I heard Harald…she told me to stay safe.' 'What's wrong with her? Haven't you know about her?' Tasia said, placing the dagger at her waist. 'It's a power. Hidden in Wonderland, for many years. Those whom have gotten it can only be given from Queens or royal people.' Luna said, as she lead Tasia out with her hand up; holding it high. 'And I believe that there are five people holding different of these type of power.' 'What are they and who are they?'

Outside the castle, in the garden. Luna said, recalling everything from her past. 'Monmon. Alice. Harald—' 'Did you say Harald have it? The power?' 'Just recently. It was given by Alice.' 'Who else, you say there are only five there's two more.' 'They are…Chappy and Smiley.'

'Chapp—' 'Shh! No one must know! Even the suitors here!' Luna said, covering her mouth. 'Okay…but what are they suppose to be doing?' 'Monmon's is by cancelling power or magic's. Alice is transferring people's soul into different people body. Harald, from what I just saw, by making eye-contact with anyone can order anyone even doing the most difficult thing to do. Chappy…her is predicting the future. While…Smiley—she—can cause anyone to smile and be happy.'

Tasia stared at what Luna said, is this what she's hearing. 'Did someone call for me? Or even say my name?' They look up and saw Smiley at the top of a white-leaved tree. 'Hey, Smiley.' Tasia saw there was a cut on her right eye.

'Where are you all going?' Smiley said, turning around facing her upside down. 'A walk.' Luna said, butting into the conversation. 'Well, I believe that I'll be seeing Joshua, he seems unhappy.' She slowly fade away. Tasia turn to Luna. 'I believe she's going to cheer him up?' Luna shook her head. 'Maybe, maybe not. Her power can be—what we could say is can be uncontrolled.'

Joshua sat beside the tomb stone. 'Saviannah….why must this happen to you?' 'Hello, Joshua.' He looked up and saw Smiley next to him. 'Hey, Smiley.' 'What's with you?' 'I—is it worth for Saviannah to die?' 'Chappy said that if she died, something good will come. Someone will take away all this pain.'

Suddenly, someone came. They heard a loud bang. 'Quick! It's from the Garden!' Joshua rode on his horse and it gallop quickly.

'Anna!' Luna quickly hop to her side and hop onto a tree. 'What—what is it?' Tasia said, shielding everything in front of her with the dagger. 'Scrumps! And—Monmon!' Luna quickly hop down kicking the Scrumps away from her. 'Stop!' Monmon shouted from her high chair. Luna paused. 'Why don't we make a deal? Follow us. Listen to what she said.' 'Over my dead body!'

Alice pulled out a gun from her back and pointed it directly at Luna's head. 'Stop!' Tasia jumped out. 'Ah! Anna, what a pleasure to see you!' Monmon said. She pointed at Luna with her scepter. 'Join us, release anything valuable to us and she'll live.' Tasia stared at Luna and back at Monmon.

Luna had a face of sadness and guilt in somehow leading her into this mess. While Monmon had a face of pride knowing that she will win it. 'You have three seconds to choose. One…two…' Tasia close her eyes, knowing that she couldn't think of anything. 'Th—What?' A black clothed person jump out of nowhere and sliced Alice on the back.

'What—who are you?' Alice muttered, hurt from the back. The person was dressed in a fully black tux, Wearing a white mask and at the sides were blood red drops. And last but not least, the person had a black hat and was holding a cane-like sword. It didn't spoke a word.

'I said who are you!?' Alice shouted again, pointed the gun at her. But immediately, as quick as lightning, the person held the side of her gun and threw it away. Monmon stared at the quickness. 'Who—who are you?' It didn't spoke. It's face faced Luna and Tasia, immediately, it look up. 'Anna! Luna!' It was Joshua and Smiley.

'Joshua!' Luna shouted and pointed at the masked dark person. 'Over there…somehow he save my life.' Joshua stared at the masked person. 'Scrumps attack!' Monmon shouted. Immediately, the scrumps run towards Joshua. Joshua jump off the horse and started slashing his way. Monmon chuckled under her breath. 'Alice. Have you finished living?' Alice, a huge cut slit through her back and started to bleed. 'What do you mean?' She muttered. Monmon pulled out a small dagger and raise it up. 'You're in no need anymore.' The scar appeared at her eye. _Cancel her power. _'Never needed.' She stab through her neck and pulling it out. 'Release.' Alice slump down to the ground. The power gone forever.

'Joshua! Look!' Smiley said, pointing at the dead Alice. Joshua paused. Monmon then murmured a few words into Alice's ear. And immediately, the blood were sucked back into her body and she got up once again. 'Holy-!' Alice pulled out her gun and lazily shot. Joshua tried to block but was shot at his arm. He grimaced. 'Joshua! Use the light of Destruction!' The masked figure shouted, fighting his way through the dolls.

_How—did. How did it know about my sword's power? _'Use it!' The figure shouted again. Alice shot another, it almost hit Tasia's head by an inch but landed on a tree trunk. 'I said, use it!' The figure ran back running all the way back to him. 'I can't!' Joshua said, his arm is injured, unable to activate the spell on him. The figure somehow jumped and pulled away his mask. 'Joshua! You must live!'

_I must live. I must live. I must live. _

Joshua then even with his injured arm pulled out his sword. 'Light. Of. Destruction!' He raise it up, the sword immediately shone in a ray of bright white light. And he immediately slash it all the way down, brightening everyone and leaving them into a huge burning feeling inside of them.

When it was all over, Tasia look up, being covered by Smiley and Luna. The whole place is burning. Joshua is lying on the ground, withering in pain. The Scrumps are burning in the ground, while Monmon, is gone. But, the masked person is gone.

'Extinguish this fire! Bring Joshua into treatment!' Tasia shouted to her assistance.(The little girls in sheep dresses.) The white knights carried him to their bunk and treat his wounds while the little girls uses wands to extinguish the fire. Luna and Smiley went to assist in comforting Tasia.

'Who was that person? That masked person…I remember her shouting…' Tasia said, trying to remember as Luna dap her head with a cold cloth. 'Joshua…you must live? What does it mean?' Smiley paused. 'I think I better go and see Joshua. He might know why.' And slowly, she disappeared again.

'Why must I be here?' 'Pardon?' Luna asked, after wringing the cloth again. 'I mean. Julia can be here, Monica can be here. Why must I be here?' Tasia threw the dagger to the floor, annoyed in seeing this 'death' almost everyday. 'I don't know. Anna, but there has to be a reason why.' 'Is there?' 'I believe that…you're the only person whom has the heart to save Wonderland.'

Smiley sat opposite Joshua. His head is bowed so low, like he had been beaten in the head so many times that his neck couldn't stand. 'I…I think I saw Harald…' 'She told you to survive. And you did. She use…her powers on you?' 'I believe so. I couldn't even lift my sword up that easily with my injured arm.'

'Do you think…we should see her?' Smiley said, floating in mid-air once more. 'Are you kidding me? She's with Monmon! She killed Saviannah!' 'But she was controlled! We can go and see her once more. I'm sure she's still in her normal mood.' Joshua sighed, not even wanting to face the murderer of his lover. 'Fine.'

'Since, Monmon, you've lost the fight, we've bet against,' Harald said, holding her cane by her side, walking around. 'I'm not giving you.' Monmon said, in-a-matter-of-fact tone. 'Excuse me?' Harald said, bending down close to her. 'I said no. And by No, you have to obey me!' 'I believe so, yes. But your bet was that if you lost Alice and the fight against them, I was the next heir to the throne.'

'You wouldn't! You were the one who interfere! You took their side!' Monmon shouted, pointing a sharp red-nail polished finger. 'I believe you meant by a masked person. I wonder who could it be anyway.' 'It was you, wasn't it?' Harald turned around and saw both Joshua and Smiley walking in from the darkness. 'How did you?—' 'Got in? I practice on teleportation skills, my friend, Harald.' Smiley smiled sweetly.

'What are you people doing here? Get out! This is my CASTLE!' 'No it isn't. You already promised me, so,' Harald open her eyes again, revealing her scar. 'Give me your throne!' But Monmon was quick, she revealed the scar as well and used it. 'Never. And by cancelling it, it would do no good to you.' Harald remembered about it. 'How did you get this power? Why must you give it to me? Why is both Chappy and Smiley in this?'

'Useful puppets. 1.' Pointing one finger up. 'Is to use you as my servant since you're quite loyal towards your father and Alice.' She turned to Smiley. 'For 2. Smiley was once a Red Queen. So of course, she have it. But she doesn't remember since it was a past record and I stole her memories from it.' 'You what!?' Harald shouted, pulling out her sword but Joshua stop her. 'And for 3, Chappy was neither a Queen or having any royal blood, but one that day…'

'When my Scrump came, or known as the Jabberwocky, I was attacked by your father. And then, there was Chappy, she swallowed some of my dropping blood, poor girl she was. And the power changed allowing her to predict the future.' 'Then…how did I kill Saviannah? Tell me!' Harald was losing out of control. 'Remember this?' Monmon pulled out a small plastic, it was very small it looked like a small computer-chip. 'That's one of the Power Chip!' Joshua shouted.

'You know those?' Harald said, her anger started to simmer down. 'Those are the most dangerous chips in Wonderland! They can only be used once and the weirdest thing is that when used not only the power that should be given can be transferred but it can also be a master to the people whom place it on.' Joshua started to gain anger and rage inside of him.

'Is that how! Is that how you killed Saviannah!?' 'Why, yes! Since I don't want to make my hands dirty, I use her. But when I planted the chip inside of her, I also found out in her heart, she had evil feelings for Saviannah as well.' Monmon smirked. Joshua immediately grab her by the shirt, facing Harald. 'You hated Saviannah?'

'I—' Immediately a large blow hit on her face. 'This! This is for your hatred against her!' Joshua shouted at her face, as well as shaking her hard. Harald face him, her vision blurring and her nose was bleeding. 'Why did you hate her? Why? Why!' 'Joshua! Stop it!' Smiley shouted. 'Hahaha!' Monmon gave out a girly laughter. 'What do you expect? Saviannah had features like Anna, in order to kill Anna, she will have to rule all of Wonderland!'

Joshua look back at her, face was already creased and anger filling up. 'Is that the real reason why?' Harald muttered. 'Are you sure…you're…goin…going to believe her?' It was then, Joshua realized, out of anger, he had listen to his biggest enemy. 'Listen to me…' her voice broke down into a very deep whisper. 'Kill me…'

'What?' Joshua whispered back, his mouth not moving much. 'I have a plan. Shoot my head. Just do it.' Joshua could see in her eyes, that she was telling the truth. He quickly push her to the ground and pull out his gun. 'This is for Saviannah!' He aim at her head. And pulled the trigger.

Smiley stared as the blood pulled out her head. 'Hahaha! One down, two to go! For intruders in this place, especially!' Monmon said, pointed her scepter at her. Joshua look at her lifelessly. Smiley suddenly poked at Joshua at the back. Harald's hand moved.

'What! Impossible!—AHHH!' The whole body got up immediately. Harald kept taking large breath of air as she pulled herself up. 'I…I can hold it…Father was right. I can hold it well.' 'Hold WHAT!' Monmon shrieked. 'Father…Father told me that my body can hold bullets. So it's true. And it can make my body even stronger. Despite, being shot in the head.' Harald quickly covered her head where it stop bleeding for a while and the skin clotted back together.

'Im—Impossible!' Joshua muttered, feeling sick. 'Now. Monmon. Like I said. Give me the throne!' 'Never!' Her eyes glowing even redder, like as if the power is getting stronger. 'I said.' The other eye had suddenly appeared to have the same scar. 'Give me the throne!'

Monmon immediately was pulled out and stood right in front of Harald's face. 'How dare you! I let you know that if anything happens to me, you're not even allowed to be in charge of ruling this part of the kingdom!' 'Oh, we'll see. As long as people can see it, they will believe it.' Harald smirked and look at both Joshua and Smiley whom looked shocked and scared. She turned back to Monmon's face. 'Alright, now how should we do it, hmm? Oh! I know!'

Harald immediately snatch the crown away from her head. 'You're going to be gone.' She whispered. 'Never! I'll tell you this! When you die! You'll die unhappily! Full of Sadness!' Harald wasn't provoked by what she had said. 'I'll die. But not as painful as how you are dying. Get out of my sight!'

Monmon started to fade away. 'You!—You! What had you done to me?!' 'Revenge. For Father. Father. I've done my revenge for you, now your heart is at peace.' She said. 'You! You monster! I'll have my revenge! You would never be happy! Ever! Someone will overthrow you! I swear!' And then, she was gone. For good.

'How—how did you—do that?' Joshua said, trembling. 'Those whom have the powers on both eyes are able to kill those with one eye.' Smiley said, revealing hers, which was only one eye. Harald showed them the crown, that she grab. 'The crown. With this, no one can go against anyone.' 'It's true. But Monmon said that someone will go against us. Her family?'

'I've heard that her brother Sam lives just across a sea of Wonderland, if he hears it what would happened?' Joshua said, giving Harald a stern look. 'You all know that I'm the masked person, right?' They both nodded. 'How many know?' 'Maybe all of us. You were to easy to be found.' Smiley said, her face; for the first time, is angry.

Harald smiled. 'I should I've known to wear a better mask.' She pull out the mask. 'What are you going to do?' 'Let you lead this place.' Harald said, placing the mask back on her. Now, the masked person is born. 'You can't let me. You know what Chappy said.' Smiley said, stopping her before she left. 'The woman whom wore the mask must rule over the land before the Red Queen.' Her voice, uncovered spoke underneath the mask.

'It is you. And you also know about the prophecy.' 'It was suppose to be Anna, but in the end, it was me.' Harald said, taking off her mask. 'No. You have to rule over this place. Just like how Chappy says.' Joshua say, walking next to Smiley. Harald sighed. 'Well, call all the suitors here and also tell them to bring the what Humans call, camera?'

'Your majesty! There's…there's an important message on the TV! And it came from the Red Queen.' The little girl came running to her and kept falling down. Tasia look at Luna and Luna look back. 'Bring me to there!' Tasia said, walking to the TV where it hung on the wall.

It was at the Red Hall, but there was no one at the throne. 'Where is Monmon?' 'Yes, she call us here to see her!' People muttered sentences like this at the hall. Suddenly, a black-clothed person walked out, with a cane by his side. 'Harald…' Tasia whispered.

'Citizens! I shall now tell you that your previous Queen! Monmon, has bestowed her throne to me!' The person said and sat on the chair as many gasped. 'How dare you sit on the Queen's seat!' Some of the voodoo dolls shouted and charge forward. But immediately they were hit and sliced into half. Stood a man in white uniform. The person let out her hand pointing at the man. 'This is my Knight, the first commander of my new army. His name is Joshua.' 'And who in Demon's Devil might you be?' A reporter said. 'My name?' The person got up and took off the mask covering the face. 'Is Harald.' Light flash in front of their faces, people gasp at it. 'And. You all will acknowledge me as your Empress!' Her scars were shown in front of them.

All of them place their right hand against their heart. 'Yes! All hail Empress Harald! All hail, Empress Harald!' The TV echo their shouts, acknowledging her as their Empress. 'And last but not least,' Harald said pointing to the screen. 'Queen Anna is to be executed!'

Tasia clutch her chest, she almost felt her heart almost being ripped apart. _Me…killed?! _Suddenly, she saw people entering the castle. 'You're all being arrested for execution by order of Empress Harald!' It was one of the important soldiers among the world. 'But—how could you listen to such a person…' 'Anna! Can't you see their eyes? They're left with a red shade on their eye! It meant, they are already listening to them!'

It was then, Harald appeared before them. 'Well, if it isn't Luna and Queen Anna?' Tasia grimace at her. 'Why are you here? You're already crowned Empress by almost everyone!' Luna shouted. 'The rules are that the queen is to give me her crown as well if they were to allow someone ruler after them.' Harald said peacefully and her eyes both had the scar.

Luna quickly protected Tasia. 'You wouldn't dare!' Harald stared at her, head risen a little. 'Move aside!' Luna obeyed, despite trying to get back and protecting Tasia. 'I need your crown, Anna. Nothing wrong.' Harald said, held out her hand. Tasia slap it away. 'Never! Even if I were to listen to you—No! Don't you dare!' Harald chuckled. 'Fine. Give me your crown!' Slowly, Tasia's hand reach out for her crown. 'No! If I do, she'll kill everyone! She's mad with power! Please—don't!—,' with ease she took it off and politely and held it out to Harald.

'Here, Harald, here's my crown.' Harald didn't smiled. She slowly took the crown. The power faded. Tasia realized what she had done. 'You…You traitor!' 'Stop her.' Harald said it so quickly that two guards held her. 'You—traitor! How could you! Inhumane…' She slowly cried herself, lifelessly to the ground.

Two days later….

'Empress Harald has captured the prisoners that has gone against her by many rules.' A huge car carry the prisoners chained to poles were ready to be shot. 'Killing these prisoners will prevent anymore destruction.' A huge float with Harald sitting at the top was there, looking proud.

The shooters took their position, but then one of them look up. 'Hey! There's someone over there!' He was pointing at the end of the road. There, was a man, in black and wearing a mask. A white mask with a red mark on it. 'Harald?' Luna shouted, seeing it. 'No! It couldn't be!' Tasia shouted, looking at it and turned to Harald, sitting right there. Harald's face is in shock. 'Shoot at it!' Harald shouted, standing up in fear. All the shooters immediately aim at it and start shooting. But that person was swift and quick, dodging everyone of them.

It immediately jump on the float. 'Idiot! How dare you climb—' She pulled out a gun from under her robes. But her words were cut short when the masked person pulled out a small cane-sword and slash it away. It pulled the sword back and preparing to push it through. Harald smiled.

'_Here.' Harald pass her mask to him. Tasia, Luna, the twins and everyone that were allies to the queen where arrested. 'Why?' Joshua said, not even taking the mask. 'It's yours.' 'What do you mean?' Joshua said, slowly reaching out to it. 'I've done enough harm in Wonderland.' 'What do you mean?' 'I killed Saviannah, captured everyone in order for Chappy's prophecy to be fulfilled…I need you to help me. And do for me one thing.' 'What is it?' 'Would you dare do it?' Harald said, eyeing him carefully. _

_Joshua nodded. 'Kill me.' Harald whispered to him._

'_What…but….' 'I know. But its hard for you to do it. Just—think or remember that I kill Saviannah. People needs to know about such a person that bad that lives. That way, they'll know the consequences.' 'Why must you be the bad person? Monmon already is.' Joshua butted in, he couldn't kill again. 'Please, you're the only whom can bring Peace to this world. Anna—no, Tasia has done enough. This world that can be filled with Happiness. Plus, my power, people can only hate me more, especially how much to be done.' Harald said, having the tone, that she was done speaking._

_Joshua nodded. 'I understand.' He was about to leave, the mask laying in both his hands. 'Oh, you might need my hat and clothes, that way no one can mistook you for anyone.' _

_You've listen to me. Huh, didn't you, Joshua. Now, my wish is for you to bring Peace to this world. Bring the peace to this world. _Harald thought, knowing that everything will end. A new start will begin. The sword went through her.

Everyone stare at it. 'Harald…' Joshua whispered. He couldn't believe that he had killed her. 'Thank you…Joshua…' Blood poured out and soak the white cloth with crimson blood. 'Please…protect this place with Tasia…things can't last long…you know?' Joshua, not wanting to hear anymore of this, pull the sword out. Harald, weak from the attack. Staggered and fell down the slide, which is on the float.

Tasia being chained there, stared at it. Blood streamed down the slide and started to pool down beside her. 'Ha—Harald?' Harald was smiling, her eyes slightly open. Tasia then touch her hands. Suddenly, she felt a strange sense. She saw Joshua and her talking and the mask. She then understood. She finally understood what had happened.

'Harald…you!' She quickly cried. 'Don't die!' She cried into Harald's robes. Harald look up staring at the sky. _I—This place… It will be happy…no longer unhappy, no more sadness…no more war… _She slowly close her eyes, still smiling. 'Harald—Harald! No! Don't leave! Don't die!'

He flicked the blood away from the sword, showing how much he hated him. 'Empress Harald is dead! Free the prisoners!' Soldiers charge out of buildings, immediately, soldiers that belong from Harald escape.

'Don't die…Don't die…' Tasia whispered crying into the cloth. 'Tasia? Tasia? Tasia!' Tasia look up and immediately saw Julia, Bev in front of her. 'Harald? Luna?' 'What are you talking about? It's us, Julia and Bev?' Julia said, patting her head. 'Might have been weak.' 'Weak?' Tasia muttered, shock at what Julia said.

'Where am I?' 'School? In the clinic? You passed out during running.' Bev said, in a-matter-of-fact-tone. 'Oh…hey…where's everyone?' 'Class, don't worry, you don't need to worry about anything. We'll get your stuff up, if you need.' Julia said, getting her back.

Tasia smiled. 'Thanks.' Julia smiled. 'You're welcome, my friend!' After another annoying to Bev, Julia race up to their class. Tasia wonder if everything she had dream was really a dream? Or was it just a small imaginative thinking?

It was only then Tasia finally recovered from the lost of energy. When she reached to her class, she thought she saw Harald there. 'Harald?' 'Tasia?' 'You're alive?' 'Tasia, its me, Julia!' It was then Julia took off the hat and ruffled up it up a bit. Tasia somehow happy face just sunken, she thought what she was real. 'What's wrong? You seem sunken.' 'Oh…nothing…just a bad dream when I—I fainted. Where did you get that hat?' 'Oh this?'

Julia looked at the hat she took off. 'That's a gift from my cousin, nice hat huh?'

Julia's face lighten a bit. 'Hey, since you feel better, wanna start a small story with me?' Tasia loved stories. 'Yeah, sure!' 'Okay, I'm using an Alice in Wonderland one. You think I should try it? But I'm using our class people here, you know, so people can know us!' It was then Bev suddenly approached.

'Bev! Hey, which character do you like in Alice in Wonderland?' 'Hmm, The clock rabbit!' 'Okay, that'll be you!' Julia immediately flipped her laptop open and started clicking. 'I'm gonna make you Alice!' She said, and with a big smile on her face, she started asking everyone in the class, except the boys; since she thought that the boys wouldn't mind.

'Okay, Hatter is called Harald, Alice is called Anna and White clock rabbit is called Luna…' Julia said and immediately typed them all into her computer.


End file.
